


XJ-9 New Programming

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: Child, F/M, Other, Robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Jenny finds a boy to fix her "love-life". Requested by Ignaci0.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Jenny talks to Brad about losing his virginity to Brit Crust "So yeah I'm officially the most popular boy in school now." "Ah, it's not fair. I want to have sex it looks so fun and exciting I would blow guys brains out by my amazing sex skills." Jenny complains "Uh, Jenny wouldn't sex be difficult in your case due to being made of metal and weighing a ton." Brad points out. "I have that cover. I upgraded my skin to an advanced Poly-alloy. It is durable as my old skin but now as soft and elastic as human skin." Jenny explain. "Really? Wow, it looks like you haven't changed anything at all." Brad says, amazed by the technology. "That's the point so my mother isn't aware of what I'm doing." "And your skin you can barely tell the difference from actual skin." Brad says feeling up on Jenny. "I know and surprise I have one weak point on my body can if touch right can make me feel so good, which is between my legs like a human girl's vagina. Hey, maybe we can..." Brad cuts her off saying "Sorry, Jen, I'm all tapped out from brit. Maybe we can do it after I recharge in like an hour or two." "Yeah maybe." Jenny says walking away disappointed.

Jenny walks around the area to cool off ending up a park when she notices she's being stocked. She uses her x-ray vision to see a figure hiding behind a tree. All right, come here. I'm not in the mood to play your games. Jenny yells at the figure turning her whole body into a super mega death blaster aiming right at him. The figure comes out to reveal just a boy who looked to be around 9. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone dangerous." Jenny says to the kid. She looks at him noticing he looks familiar. "You know kid, you remind me of one of my friends, Sheldon. I would totally do him if he wasn't halfway around the world." Jenny rants to the kid. But then she has an idea. "Hey kid what's your name?" Jenny asks him "Kyle." he responds. "Well Kyle, how would you like me to show you the wonders of my body?" Kyle shakes his head yes not fully grasping what she means. Not wanting to waste a second Jenny takes him behind some bushes and trees and starts her plan.

Jenny hugs the boy, burying his face in her chest. The boy's dick grows sliding up against her stomach. Jenny takes notice of this and after seeing how big the boy's dick truly is, she gives him a big wet deep kiss. Jenny then proceeds to lay on the grassy ground and gives him a blow job. Jenny slurps down on Kyle's big, hard long cock, slowly deep-throat it so she can savor his dick. Jenny then bobs her head up and down, salivating on it. Jenny jerks him off as she smiles at him saying to him "Your dick is so big and hard." Jenny continues to suck the top half of his dick as she strokes the bottom half. Jenny then just sucks the cock-head looking extremely slutty at him. She swirls her tongue against his cock-head causing Kyle to quiver uncontrollably. Jenny giggles telling him "You have the perfect cock." She then kisses Kyle cock head before stopping so the boy doesn't climax before she can have her fun.

She then gets on top of him and rides on his dick. Jenny then gets on top of Kyle and bounces on his dick, sending his dick deep inside her pussy. Jenny places her hand on the boy's chest as she continues to bounce on his dick, Kyle having a clear view of Jenny's beautiful shiny tits bouncing. "Ooohhh God Yes!" moans Jenny feeling Kyle dick pressing against her robotic vaginal walls perfectly capturing the feeling on what sex feels like to both Jenny and Kyle. Jenny starts to feel a strange sensation. The sensation feels really good, so good she moans to the top of her lungs (luckily for her the park is nearly empty). "Ooohhhhh Yes! Mmmmm! Aaaahhhhh!" And just like that, it was over. Jenny just experienced her first orgasm, cumming all over Kyle's dick.

Loving the feeling she just had, Jenny goes faster on his dick being weary not to crush him from her excitement. Jenny without thinking grabs and pulls on her nipple being overwhelmed by her lust. Jenny smacks her ass real hard continuously. Jenny then stops herself wanting to make Kyle cum with her tits. Jenny has Kyle stand up so she can jerk his dick with her tits properly. Jenny pushes her tits together as she slides them up and down Kyle's dick. "I want to feel your cum on my body." Jenny says seductively to the boy. Jenny purposely moans to excite Kyle. "Ohhh your dick feels so nice in between my boobs." Kyle breathes hard, panting as he's so close to cumming. Jenny strokes his dick faster and faster with her tits until finally, Kyle shoots a massive load on her face. Jenny can feel the hot oozing cum on her body, feeling it dripping down to her chest and loves the feeling of it. Kyle hugs Jenny for a while, thanking her for a great time. The boy is about to leave but Jenny stops him saying to the boy "Not so fast kid. I'm not done with you yet." The two spend hours in the park fucking. Jenny sucking his dick some more, Kyle penetrates Jenny in different positions and cumming all over her. After a few hours, the two lay naked on the ground still out of view from anyone. Jenny tells Kyle while petting his head "Okay Kyle I get to fuck you whenever I want, any time anywhere. You okay with that?" Kyle nods hugging Jenny for her offer.


	2. Cover Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A link to the Cover Art for this Story.  
> Copy and Paste

https://www.newgrounds.com/art/view/ultimatevicblake/xj-9


End file.
